


The More The Merrier

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas: 2019 Edition [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Dahyun stepped inside and got a good look around Sana's apartment. “...Why is there mistletoe everywhere?” she asked.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas: 2019 Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571074
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	The More The Merrier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Dahyun was thrilled when Sana invited her over to her apartment so they could spend Christmas Eve together. On Christmas Day, they’d each be celebrating with their separate families, so Dahyun was happy that she’d still be able to share some of Christmastime with her girlfriend. With her fluffy coat zipped all the way up and a warm beanie on her head, Dahyun walked through the snow flurry toward Sana’s building.

Luckily, it only took a few minutes to get there. Dahyun stepped inside and took in a deep breath of warm air. She navigated through the hallways while cupping her hands over her nose and mouth, breathing into them to warm her nose.

A few seconds later, Dahyun reached Sana’s door and knocked. She rocked backward and forward on her feet as she impatiently waited for Sana to let her in.

When the sound of quick footsteps came from the other side of the door, Dahyun knew she wouldn’t have to wait much longer. Sana threw the door open and pulled Dahyun into a tight hug. “I missed you, Dahyunnie,” she said, squeezing her tight.

“Ack, we saw each other two days ago,” Dahyun gasped through her crushed lungs until Sana finally released her. “But I am really happy to see you….”

Dahyun trailed off once she stepped inside and got a good look around the apartment. “Why is there mistletoe everywhere?” she asked.

Sana just smiled sweetly and let out one of her adorable giggles. “I had to put up decorations to get in the Christmas spirit!” she said.

“Then put up one mistletoe, not—” Dahyun paused to count. “…Seventeen? Really?”

“I have a lot of Christmas spirit,” Sana said, shrugging.

“Right…” Dahyun said.

“C’mon, I have something to show you in the kitchen,” Sana said, dragging Dahyun by the hand. She paused in front of the refrigerator.

Dahyun looked at the fridge, then back to Sana. “What are we looking at?” she asked.

“Oh no,” Sana said, dramatically putting her palms against her cheeks. “I can’t remember. Oh well, that’s too bad—but look!” Sana pointed up. “We’re standing under the mistletoe. I guess we have to kiss.” She puckered up her lips and waited.

Dahyun let out a big sigh before she obliged. She wrapped her hand around the back of Sana’s head and leaned up for a kiss. Sana giggled against her lips as they pulled each other closer.

When they pulled apart, they were both smiling. “Oh—there’s something you have to see in the living room,” Sana said, taking Dahyun’s hand again.

“Of course there is,” Dahyun muttered as she eagerly followed.

Once again, Sana conveniently ‘forget’ the reason she had led Dahyun to the living room—and once again, they were standing underneath the mistletoe. Dahyun was already leaning up for a kiss before Sana could finish her prepared speech.

“Oh—I just remembered something else,” Sana began after their second kiss had ended, but Dahyun put a finger to her lips to shut her up.

“Sana—we’ve been dating for almost a year. You can kiss me anytime and anywhere you want—you don’t need to do all _this_ ,” Dahyun said, gesturing to the uniquely decorated apartment.

Sana’s mouth spread into an even wider smile. “Really?”

“Yes, please,” Dahyun said.

After bouncing up and down for a second, Sana pulled Dahyun into a hug and started showering her neck and face with kisses. Goodness, Sana was such a sweetie. They kissed once more on the lips before stepping back to look at each other.

“I can really kiss you anywhere?” Sana asked.

“Anywhere.”

“Even in the bathroom?”

“Wh—why is that the first place that you thought of?” Dahyun squeaked.

“Ahh, um….” Sana glanced around nervously.

“…Did you hang up mistletoe in the bathroom?”

“…”

“…Oh, Sana.”


End file.
